Entanglement
by The Black Rosette
Summary: The daughter of one of Gozaburo's old colleagues, Emi Tsuyoshi, has asked to stay at Kaiba's house until she can find a house of her own, and he accepted! What will happen in the life of millionares?
1. Emails

Hey! This is my second story and just to let you know I LOVE POSITIVE REVIEWS! Whenever I get a good review I do a happy dace so look out. I do praise people for nice reviews! K this story is a challenge but I can do it... hopefully. Ah well the first two chapters were supposed to look like an email just to let you know! There may be some spelling errors so please help me with that!

Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Requesting Residence<strong>

Seto Kaiba (Mr)

Sent: Thursday 18 /3/2011 10:53 AM

To: Seto Kaiba

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Kaiba,<p>

I am the daughter of one of your father's old colleges and I need residence until I can find a suitable house. I would need to stay no longer than two months.

If you do accept me into your household it would be fair for me to help around and I promise you that I am a very clean and neat person who is not very fussy at all. I know that you would need your privacy and space so I would accept all of the conditions and rules without complaint. I have my driver's licence and my own motorbike. I am very responsible and I wouldn't do anything if it didn't seem right. I am not a power hungry person and I am NOT trying to take over you buisness. We did meet once as children but even I can barely remember it!

Please consider this as I would be ever grateful if you let me stay.

Many regards,

Emi Tsuyoshi

* * *

><p>Ok tiny chapter I know but next chapter we see what Kaiba thinks!<p> 


	2. 1 New Message

**Request Granted**

Emi Tsuyoshi (miss)

Sent: Friday 19 /3 /2011 12:03 PM

To: Emi Tsuyoshi

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Tsuyoshi,<p>

I would be happy for you to come into our residence for as long as you may need. Please don't worry about the cleaning as I have people over to do it for me. As you probably have many things to take from your old house so I would be able to send one of my cars over to pick you up if you would like.

When I mentioned someone would be staying with us to Mokuba, he was overjoyed to have someone stay and has already started getting a room ready for you. Hopefully you two will get on alright. I hope that you don't mind but I won't be around much as I can be quite busy with my company so you will have to excuse me for not being there.

I too remember meeting you but also barely remember.

I do hope that your stay will be enjoyed immensely.

Yours sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

* * *

><p>Ok I know what your thinking, <em>whats up with all these tiny chapters? <em>Please stay with me, this will hopefully turn out to be a good story! I think...

Anyway next chapter the real stuff begins!


	3. Now It really Starts

Emi was just packing the last of her things when she heard a car pull up outside. A man stepped out and made his way up to the door. Emi walked over and opened the door a bit, just enough to see who he was.

'Are you Miss Emi Tsuyoshi?' he asked in a posh way making Emi feel funny inside.

'Yes.' Emi replied opening the front door all the way knowing who it was.

'Ah yes, I am here to drive you to the Kaiba residence. Would you like me to help you with your bags?' he said gesturing to the few bags that were piled in the narrow hallway. Emi stepped aside and replied 'Yes thank-you.' She made one last look through the tiny house to see if there was anything else she needed. Emi was keeping the house furnished for the next owners; she had no use for the furniture. Emi was actually kind of glad that she was getting out of this place and finding a better house.

Even though she searched through the entire house, she couldn't find anything but a thick layer of dust on the bedroom drawers. Emi walked back through the house and proceeded out the door. The driver had already packed all of Emi's things and was holding the door open for her. It was a nice black limo that made her feel important, but slightly nervous. It wasn't Emi's first time riding in a limo, but she always loved the feeling. It felt strange that soon she would be meeting a multi millionare!

On the way to the 'Kaiba residence' Emi checked herself over to make sure she looked O.K. _Hmmmm… hair brushed nicely? Check. Clothes clean? Check. Nothing around my mouth from breakfast? Check! _She looked at herself in the mirror opposite her. Emi had shoulder length black hair that was wavy but sat straight. She was wearing a pair of dark coloured jeans, a plain ¾ sleeve shirt that was a light purple colour. She had a rich blue jacket on that made the outfit look nice, and she has black ballet flats on to finish off.

Soon Emi arrived at a huge mansion with a driveway leading down towards a huge gate. There were trees and small bushes on either side which made it look like a beautiful avenue. The gates slowly opened and the limo drove up the driveway. On the front steps was a boy around 13 years old with black bushy hair, he had a massive smile on his face. Emi took a little guess but she could already tell that is was Mokuba. she had briefly met him at one of Gozaburo's buisness parties.

The driver got out of the sleek car and made his way towards your own door. He opened it with a bow and light flodded in. Emi gracefully stepped out and took a quick look around the area before looking back towards Mokuba.

'Hi Emi!' Mokuba said happily and ran over and gave Emi a big hug. Emi hugged back happily. _Maybe I did make more of an impression on Mokuba all those years ago._

_'_Glad to see you again.' Emi replied letting go of Mokuba. 'To think the last time I saw you, were only this big!' Emi laughed with her hand hovering some way off the ground. She was glad that Mokuba remembered who she was. He had really grown since she last saw him. Even though it was only once, his actions told her that he had really grown. _He used to be shy around me, _Emi thought.

They started unloading the bags and Mokuba took Emi to her room.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the ending, I was writing in the afternoon and it was dinner time so I've decided to leave it for another chapter.<p> 


End file.
